


Zwycięstwo

by Elanor1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Ginny ma plan. Hogwart za czasów Carrowów.
Kudos: 1





	Zwycięstwo

Zwycięstwo

\- Nareszcie się zamknęła - jęknęła Ginny, pocierając dłońmi oczy. W pokoju wspólnym znajdowała się tylko ona i Neville. Było kilka minut po północy, lecz obydwoje zwlekali z udaniem się do łóżek. Planowanie kolejnych akcji dywersyjnych, przerabianie znanych dowcipów tak, by ich bohaterami uczynić obecny zarząd szkoły, rozmowy o ostatnio przeczytanych książkach, próby nastawienia radia na stację nadającą jakąś uczciwą muzykę… To wszystko było lepsze od leżenia i rozmyślania o tym, co dzieje się za murami. Sen rzadko litował się nad Ginny na tyle szybko, by jej mózg nie zdążył wyprodukować conajmniej dziesięciu najczarniejszych scenariuszy, których bohaterami byli jej najbliżsi. Kiedy zasypiała, owe scenariusze zmieniały się w obrazy tak realistyczne, że rankiem z trudem dochodziła do siebie. Wiedziała, że Neville zmaga się z tym samym, lecz starali się o tym nie mówić. Takie rozmowy nie przynosiły ulgi. Przeciwnie, z jakichś przyczyn potęgowały tylko strach.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że zwiastuje śmierć Snape’a - odrzekł Neville. - A to, że wyje tak długo, oznacza jakieś straszliwe męczarnie.  
\- Ja też - mruknęła Ginny. - Ale dwa tygodnie to już gruba przesada. Dziwię się, że nie można jej wyciszyć.  
Neville uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Luna mówi, że wyciszenie Banshee byłoby nieetyczne - powiedział. - Zresztą na nie i tak nie ma zaklęcia. Jak wrzeszczy, to koniec. Nawet zatyczki do uszu średnio pomagają. Wiem, bo jak nasz sąsiad miał umrzeć, jedna się skądś przyplątała i wyła przez trzy noce z rzędu. Babcia dostawała szału.  
Ginny pochyliła się i sięgnęła do leżącej przy jej nogach torby. Szukając książki, o którą jej chodziło, uświadomiła sobie, że od początku tego roku szkolnego, mimo teoretycznie niesprzyjających warunków, przeczytała prawdopodobnie więcej, niż w poprzednich latach razem wziętych. Lektura stanowiła właściwie jedyną, możliwą odskocznię od ponurej rzeczywistości, lecz dość szybko stała się również kolejną formą oporu. Wszyscy, którzy mieli dość odwagi, czytali ostatnią książkę Charity Burbage, tuż pod nosem Alecto Carrow. Stosowali prostą sztuczkę z zamianą okładek i jak narazie Alecto się w tym nie połapała.  
Ginny wydobyła w końcu z torby dość gruby tom w szarej oprawie: „Duchy, zjawy i demony świata”, autorstwa polskiej badaczki, Janiny Kossak. W spisie treści widziała wcześniej rozdział na temat bansheeee i teraz odnalazła go szybko. Autorka sporo miejsca poświęciła na objaśnienie różnic pomiędzy Banshee,,, a słowiańską Szyszymorą - najbardziej znacząca z nich polegała na tym, że szyszymora to dość szkodliwy demon, którego najlepiej pozbyć się z otoczenia, natomiast Banshee, choć podobna, sama nie robi zwykle nic złego. Ginny uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Przypomniała sobie, jak w ubiegłym roku, w wypracowaniu dla Snape’a, pomyliła te dwie istoty i jak Snape napisał na marginesie, żeby czas, który marnuje na łażenie za Potterem, spożytkowała na zapoznanie się z tym konkretnym rozdziałem, tej konkretnej publikacji, jeśli zamierza zaliczyć Suma z OPCM. Nie zrobiła tego wtedy z czystej przekory, nieszczególnie przejmując się faktem, że takie pytanie rzeczywiście może pojawić się na egzaminie. Miała szczęście, nie pojawiło się, a SUMa zdała na Wybitny.  
\- Teraz nadrobimy trochę zaległości, panie profesorze - mruknęła, czując rosnące podniecenie, jakie towarzyszy zazwyczaj narodzinom pomysłów.  
\- Co? - zapytał Neville, który zagapił się w dogasający ogień i zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
\- Nic. Mam pomysł. Umilimy trochę życie dyrektorowi.  
\- Chcesz złapać banshee i wpuścić do jego gabinetu? Daj spokój, to niewykonalne, nawet dla Luny. One są nieuchwytne.  
\- A po co łapać? Nie zapominaj, że jestem siostrą Freda i George’a.  
Neville zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Nie zapominam. W takim razie, co kombinujesz?  
Ginny jeszcze przez chwilę skupiała się na tekście. Nie zamierzała pominąć ani jednego, makabrycznego szczegółu. Przymknęła oczy. W jej głowie zaczął powstawać kompletny obraz. Opisy z książki podziałały na wyobraźnię, teraz trzeba jedynie oddać to jak najdokładniej. Jeśli się uda, Snape dostanie zawału, bo to żaden ponurak, którego istnienie nie zostało nigdy udowodnione, ani żadne przepowiednie Trelawney, tylko uznawany nawet przez sceptyków omen nadchodzącej śmierci. Rzadki, bo rzadki, ale niestety jednak prawdziwy.  
Wstała i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Wizja śmiertelnie przerażonego Snape’a sprawiła, że wszystkie zmartwienia chwilowo wycofały się do ciemnego kąta. Mimo zmęczenia dniem, poczuła przypływ energii. Gdyby miała o kilka lat mniej, zaczęłaby podskakiwać. To było dokładnie to, co powinni zrobić. Napisy napisami; przypuszczała, że są dla Śmierciożerców irytujące, lecz prawdopodobnie większego wrażenia nie wywierają, bo nikt przecież nie traktuje poważnie bandy dzieciaków. Przejadą się na tym kiedyś, jak stąd na Bermudy, ale narazie niech żyją sobie z tym fałszywym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. A z jej obecnym planem, nikt ich nawet nie powiąże. Bo niby jak? Banshee to banshee. Nie da się jej podrzucić, jak niuchacza.  
\- Nie, żebym się czepiał, ale musisz tak stać z tą różdżką i groźną miną? - odezwał się Neville.  
\- Przepraszam, myślę. Podejdź tu, coś ci pokażę.  
Ginny Wykonała różdżką kilka skomplikowanych ruchów. Na fotelu, na którym przed chwilą siedział Neville, pojawiła się srebrzysta plama, która powoli przekształciła się w niewyraźną, ludzką postać. Dwa kolejne gesty sprawiły, że nabrała ostrości. Wyglądała na nieco bardziej materialną, niż duch i właśnie o taki efekt chodziło Ginny. Miała na sobie białą suknię, odrobinę niedopracowaną, ale nad tym później się pomyśli. Przecież to dopiero prototyp. Teraz włosy. Włosy muszą być piękne. Niech będą rude, dość długie. Nie, nie takie, o dwa odcienie ciemniejsze. I oczy… Podświadomie wybrała kształt i kolor oczu Harry’ego. Pasowały do twarzy. Bardzo pasowały. Z tych oczu popłynęły łzy. Narazie tylko dwie. A niech to! To akurat ważne! Ale nie, to nie mogą też być fontanny, bez przesady.  
Neville wrzasnął i odskoczył w bok.  
\- Przepraszam - syknęła Ginny, osuszając ich oboje zaklęciem.  
\- O rany! - zawołał chłopak. - To jest genialne!  
\- Ciszej, bo wszystkich pobudzimy.  
Pięć minut później, iluzoryczna banshee płakała już jak należy. Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach, płacząc, nachylała się nad wiadrem, wypełnionym czerwoną od krwi wodą i usiłowała prać czarne szaty.  
Ginny klasnęła w dłonie.  
\- Pięknie - powiedziała, spoglądając na swoje dzieło z nieskrywanym zachwytem.  
\- Pięknie - potwierdził Neville. - Ale co dalej?  
\- Fred wymyślił kilka przydatnych zaklęć utrwalających iluzję. Mam je pozapisywane, niektórych się nauczyłam. Zrobimy z nich użytek, a potem dopracuje się resztę.  
\- Och, super! Ale jak chcesz mu to podrzucić?  
\- To jest między innymi właśnie ta reszta, do dopracowania.  
Ginny wyjęła z torby niewielką fiolkę i celując różdżką w rozpaczającą w milczeniu banshee, zmniejszyła ją do rozmiarów fasolki, po czym ostrożnie umieściła we fiolce.  
\- Pewnie trzeba będzie zrobić nową - powiedziała, opadając z powrotem na fotel. - Ale przynajmniej mamy projekt.  
Reszta okazała się jednak do dopracowania dużo trudniejsza, niż początkowo wydawało się Ginny. Wizerunek samej banshee doprowadziła niemal do perfekcji. Tak jak zakładała, stworzyła drugą, według Neville”a wyjątkowo realistyczną, a potem trzecią, która dodatkowo, mrożącym krew w żyłach szeptem, wypowiadała kilkakrotnie imię Snape’a. W pewnym momencie ten szept przeraził samą Ginny i na tym postanowiła poprzestać. Wprawdzie kusiło ją trochę, by nadać banshee cechy urody typowo słowiańskiej, ale Neville słusznie zwrócił jej uwagę, że to jednak nie ma być żart, a w każdym razie nie w takim sensie, w jakim na ogół żart się rozumie.  
Problemy zaczęły się później. Upłynął tydzień, prawdziwa Banshee nadal zawodziła w różnych częściach zamku, a oni wciąż nie mieli pomysłu, co może aktywować zmniejszoną ostatecznie do rozmiarów ziarenka piasku i wciśniętą do maleńkiej kapsułki iluzję, ani jak podrzucić ją Snape’owi. Wtajemniczyli w sprawę Lunę, w nadziei, że jej nietuzinkowe podejście do życia może się w tym wypadku okazać niezmiernie użyteczne.  
Któregoś popołudnia, wszyscy troje siedzieli w Pokoju Życzeń, chwilowo będącym czymś w rodzaju zagraconego, lecz przytulnego saloniku. Ginny i Neville przerzucali się coraz bardziej niedorzecznymi pomysłami, a Luna przysłuchiwała się im w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu jedynie lekko się uśmiechając.  
\- Weźmiemy sowę, damy jej to do dzioba, zakradniemy się do gabinetu McGonagall i wrzucimy ją przez kominek do gabinetu Snape’a. Tam to upuści i wróci.  
\- Taaa - mruknął Neville. - A jak coś się sypnie, wszystko pójdzie na McGonagall. Myślisz, że tylko kominki w pokojach wspólnych są kontrolowane?  
\- No dobra, odpada - przyznała niechętnie Ginny. - Gdyby tu był Harry, można by wykorzystać Stworka.  
\- Stworka? - zdziwił się Neville.  
\- Aaa, taki jeden skrzat domowy. Dość paskudny, ale należy do Harry’ego i musi go słuchać, więc…  
\- Można by poprosić Zgredka - odezwała się Luna. - Ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie on się podziewa. Mam nadzieję, że nie przytrafiło mu się nic złego.  
\- Ja też - westchnęła Ginny. - Potrzebujemy inteligentnego stworzenia, które wciśnie się wszędzie, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń.  
\- Czyli szczura - powiedziała Luna. Ginny skrzywiła się lekko.  
\- Co?  
\- Inteligentne stworzenie, które wciśnie się wszędzie nie wzbudzając podejrzeń, to szczur.  
\- Świetnie - prychnął Neville. - Już widzę te poprzyczepiane na progach miniaturowe tabliczki z ogłoszeniami: „Gwardia Dumbledore’a poszukuje chętnego do współpracy szczura”.  
Luna wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
\- Nie, nie, to raczej głupi pomysł.  
\- Pewnie, że głupi - mruknęła Ginny. - Jakoś nie ufam szczurom. W mojej rodzinie był jeden. I o jednego za dużo.  
\- Mówiłam, że z tymi ogłoszeniami to głupi pomysł, choć jakbyśmy się bardzo uparli, tata mógłby spróbować wydrukować. Ale to zupełnie niepotrzebne.  
Luna sięgnęła do kieszeni i wydobyła z niej małego, czarnego szczurka. Stworzonko wspięło się po jej ramieniu, pisnęło cicho, poruszyło wąsikami i z zainteresowaniem przebiegło wzrokiem po ich twarzach. Ginny gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. W tych paciorkowatych ślepkach czaiło się coś zdecydowanie bardziej inteligentnego, niż u Parszywka, który przecież był tak naprawdę człowiekiem.  
\- W zeszłym roku miałam raz szlaban u Snape’a. Segregowałam różne rzeczy w jego gabinecie, w lochach i znalazłam ją w jednym z pudeł - powiedziała pogodnie Luna.  
\- No nie! - zawołał Neville, prawie dusząc się ze śmiechu. - Chcesz wykorzystać przeciwko Snape’owi jego były… eee, składnik eliksirów?  
\- Pewnie. Mordka dobrze zna lochy, jest sprytna i nikt nie zwróci na nią uwagi. Nada się.  
\- Zaraz! Mówisz, żeby podrzucić to do prywatnych kwater Snape’a? - Ginny w zamyśleniu potarła czoło.  
\- Sądziłam, że o to wam chodzi - odparła ze szczerym zdumieniem Luna.  
\- Kombinowaliśmy do tej pory z gabinetem dyrektora - rzekł Neville. Ginny wstała i zaczęła przechadzać się po pokoju.  
\- Ale ten pomysł jest lepszy - powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko. - Wiadomo, że Snape śpi u siebie, a nie tam, gdzie Dumbledore.  
\- Bo się boi - wtrącił Neville.  
\- No właśnie. Dlatego ten pomysł jest lepszy. Niech nawet w tej swojej norze nie zapomina, że powinien się bać.  
\- Czyli wyślemy Mordkę? - zapytała wesoło Luna.  
Ten punkt planu nadal się Ginny nie podobał, ale nie wiedziała jak powiedzieć o tym Lunie, żeby jej nie urazić. Jakby nie patrzeć, próbowała pomóc.  
\- Pomyślimy jeszcze - stwierdziła w końcu. - A narazie powinniśmy się zbierać, zanim Carrowowie dojdą do wniosku, że się za nami stęsknili.  
W sobotę popołudniu zauważyli, że od poprzedniego wieczora nie słychać już prawdziwej banshee. Ginny nalegała, by w związku z tym, jak najszybciej zabrać się do wdrożenia planu. Uważała, że to doda realizmu. Od rana po głowie tłukło jej się zdanie, wyjęte niby z jakiejś kroniki Hogwartu: „A na koniec ukazała się Severusowi Snape’owi, jednemu z największych zdrajców w historii czarodziejskiego świata, wieszcząc jego straszliwą śmierć, która nastąpiła niebawem”.  
Prawie wszystko było gotowe. Iluzja miała się aktywować nie wcześniej, niż o godzinie ósmej wieczorem, po prostu w reakcji na czyjąś obecność, minimum trzy stopy od kapsułki i zniknąć po około trzydziestu sekundach. Korzystając z tego, że Demelza Robins, obecnie jedyna współlokatorka Ginny przebywała w skrzydle szpitalnym, przetestowali to w jej dormitorium, na dwóch poprzednich egzemplarzach. Działało bez zarzutów.  
\- To się nazywa złożona magia - oświadczyła Ginny. - Nie przypuszczałam, że kiedykolwiek zrobimy coś takiego. Szkoda, że nie zobaczymy końcowego efektu.  
\- Zakładając, że w ogóle jakiś efekt będzie - odparł ponuro Neville. - Nadal nie wiemy, jak to dostarczyć.  
\- Cóż… - Ginny spojrzała na niego z wahaniem. - W tej książce profesor Burbage przeczytałam, że nawet Mugole wykorzystują szczury do różnych, skomplikowanych rzeczy, na przykład w czasie wojen. Niczego lepszego nie wymyślimy, a przecież chcemy to zrobić, prawda?  
Obserwując Lunę, udzielającą Mordce szczegółowych instrukcji, w rodzaju „Upuść to na łóżku, ale tak, żeby nie spadło”, Ginny zaczęła wątpić w swój zdrowy rozsądek. Neville najwyraźniej miał podobne odczucia, lecz tak jak ona, postanowił zachować je dla siebie. Kiedy Mordka z kapsułką w pyszczku zniknęła im z oczu, Ginny pomyślała, że przez ostatnie dni przynajmniej się czegoś nauczyli, robili coś razem i przede wszystkim, nie poddawali się obezwładniającemu poczuciu beznadziei. Choć powodzenie planu było wątpliwe, nagle ogarnęła ją niemal taka euforia, jak po wygranym meczu Quidditcha. Wyciągnęła ręce do Luny i Neville’a.  
\- Dzięki za wszystko - szepnęła.  
Następnego dnia, wracając z obiadu, zobaczyła Snape’a patrolującego korytarze. Stanęłaby jak wryta, gdyby nie resztki instynktu samozachowawczego, wymuszające natychmiastowe usunięcie się z obszaru, na którym mogło dojść do ewentualnego, bliższego kontaktu. Snape nie był już blady, tylko niemal przezroczysty, sprawiał wrażenie mniejszego, niż zwykle, a w jego zimnych oczach błyszczało coś niepokojącego, co mogłoby uchodzić za objaw szaleństwa. Albo gorączki. Poruszał się jak zawsze, płynnie i prawie bezszelestnie, co nadawało całej scenie wyjątkowo upiornego charakteru. W tym momencie do Ginny dotarło z całą mocą, że patrzy na człowieka, który z zimną krwią zamordował Albusa Dumbledore’a. Ciarki przeszły jej po plecach. Zdecydowanie bezpieczniej było zabierać się stamtąd jak najszybciej.  
\- Udało się. Na pewno się udało - szepnęła do Neville’a, gdy tylko dotarła do pokoju wspólnego. - Widziałam go. Wygląda strasznie.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się z ponurą satysfakcją. Narazie na tym polegały ich małe zwycięstwa, na ponurej satysfakcji. I to musiało im wystarczyć.


End file.
